sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
HighSpace
HighSpace was a houseguest and the winner of Sandbox Big Brother 3. He later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars Sandbox Big Brother 3 "Welcome everyone, I'm HighSpace, and I may or may not be new at this game. I've always found games like this fascinating, and I enjoy watching and participating in them. Other hobbies include manga/anime, poker, and making music. Let's all have a good time while the others try to eviscerate each other emotionally." HighSpace entered the game night 1, and was assigned to Heaven House. In week 5, it was revealed that he had won the first competition of the house and received the Light Veto for it. During week 2, despite not being nominated, he managed to win the PoV. He decided to use it to save Uprizzle from the block. During week 3, he managed once again to win the PoV. This time he used it on coolkidrox123. He managed to make merge and join the Purgatory House during week 4. During week 5, he decided to use his Light Veto to save FFSierraDamnThomas of the block. Later, following the eviction ceremony and DjShanz's comments about him, he had a small fight with Jampire. During week 6, he avoided being nominated by Uprizzle, and then he decided to not use the PoV. During week 7, he managed to win the HoH. Originally he nominated FFSierraDamnThomas and Vibrage, but then he won the PoV and decided to save the latter and renominate Jpriced in his place. FFSierraDamnThomas was then evicted in a 4-3 vote. During week 9 he submitted this for his Creative Competition. Later, he managed to win the PoV and he decided to use it on Jeff, after he said that OikawaTooru had tried to blackmail him into votng Jeff out, and felt uncomfortable with that. During week 10, he fell nominated for the first time during Uprizzle's HoH, alongside coolkidrox123. However, he managed to win the PoV and save himself. During week 11 he managed to win the HoH. He decided to nominate Uprizzle and OikawaTooru. He then managed to also win the PoV and he decided to keep nominations the same. Uprizzle was evicted in a 2-1 vote. During week 12, he managed to win the PoV. He decided to save XFire1994 with it. During week 13, he ended up nominated alongside XFire1994 after Vibrage won the HoH. After XFire1994 won the PoV, he decided to save HighSpace by evicting Jeff. During week 14, in the final HoH, he managed to win Flash Game and Jury Statements, while getting second place in Endurance and Challenge Medley. XFire1994 got the inverse of him, which led to a tie. HighSpace managed to win the tie-breaker, Before or After. He then decided to evict XFire1994 and made final 2 with Vibrage. HighSpace's finalist speech here. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History HighSpace's vote against XFire1994 as an HoH occurs because during the final week, the HoH is the only person to cast a vote to decide who is getting evicted. Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder, and you best be ready to climb it." HighSpace was the fifthteenth person to enter the house, and he was a Sandbox Big Brother 3 representative, alongside Jpriced, Uprizzle, OikawaTooru and XFire. During week 1 he received the second most cookies during the HoH competition, but didn't manage to win. During week 2 he called out dooze, FannyChmelar, killic33, Seplo, TheStyleAisle, ThoughtfulOlive, Uprizzle, XFire and Zarfot on an alleged 9 people alliance, which led to some drama, with Uprizzle explaining that the alliance was made by dooze without consent of the rest of the members, and dooze claiming it was a meme alliance. During week 4 he initially managed to avoid the block, but once XFire saved Markus, killic33 renominated him alongside OikawaTooru, which ended up with him getting evicted in a 9-5 vote. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * HighSpace, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Big Brother series, achieving 11th place in EMBB1. ** He was also the main host of EMBB3 and EMBB4 and cohosted EMBB2 and EMBBAS. * In addition he also hosted in the Epicmafia Survivor series, being the main host of EMVV1, and contributing to the hosting of EMVV2 and EMVV3. * During Sandbox Big Brother 2 he had a draft team consisting of: Zarfot, Fred, qrstuv and feist. * He was a runner-up for the "Best Diary Room" award. * He was a runner-up for the "Host's Favorite" award. * He is the second Canadian winner, after TheStyleAisle. * As of Sandbox Big Brother 3, he is the winner to have won with the most votes, receiving a total of 6 votes, and winning with a difference of 5 votes. * He was by far the person who received the most draft points, with 84. * During SBBB3 he was drafted by past Sandbox Big Brother players: qrstuv and ThoughtfulOlive * During Sandbox Big Brother 4 he had a draft team consisting of: Natacha, Natacha, Natacha, Natacha. * During Sandbox Big Brother All Stars, he got runner-up in the "Most Robbed Pre-Juror" Award. * During the General Awards, he got nominated for: Best Move (Saving XFire with PoV week 12 in Sandbox Big Brother 3) but did not win. He also got nominated for Best Strategic Player and actually won that.